dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Drift
After the crisis of Atlantis' war with the surface had ended, Arthur reassigned the drift to helping him recapture and catalog lost atlantean weaponry recovered and sold over the black market by The Scavenger. This not sitting well with many of their ranks, particularly Murk of the Men-Of-War of the under sea capitols army due to Arthur wishing to spare those using their city's weaponry to attack them and defile their defile the seas. Coming to grow more disillusioned with the current way of things after more recovery attempts showing him more and more of the surface's faults, the embittered captain devised venturing to the world above to rescue former King Orm. After retrieving one of their fellow drift for his knowledge of the lay of land the trio all head towards Belle Reve penitentiary, Where Ocean Master is currently being held prisoner for war crimes. Making their way inland near the facility Murk and Tula get into an argument regarding how their going to relieve their liege of his confines when Atlantis comes under attack, as they returned they all end up captured by Xebelians led by The Dead King Eventually being freed from imprisonment by Aquaman leading The Trench. After the threat is quelled The Drift main squad sets aside their plans and accept Arthur as their new king. King in Exile Some six months prior when remnants of the Thule's world begin encroaching the Prime Earth universe, Arthur Mera and The Drift head out to meet this strange occurrence. After heading back to the crown city for medical checkup they are greeted by a restrained Vulko who divulges the approach of this other world as a testing phase, that once concluded will result in the annihilation of all life within it. When next seen The Drift Accompany Arthur to the latest sighting of another old world edifice rising out in the ocean. They, along with a small crew of Atlantean researchers witness their king command the Bane Field surrounding it to part as he ventures inward to ascertain its contents. About six months after Aquaman had been branded a traitor by his wife and regent who ordered him to be hunted down. Key member of The Drift could be seen in the distance discerning the motives of their would-be adversary as they eavesdrop on a conversation he is having with his allies; The Justice League. Tula wondered aloud as to what he meant about the queen in danger as Tempest advises that they watch and wait, openly voicing his doubts about their former king's betrayal of the crown and the current monarch's sincerity on the matter regarding it. Back in Atlantis, the crew confronts their former lord about his attack on the kingdom, their leader going on about how Aquaman could have prevented the poisoning of their home and country long before. When Arthur brings up the Regent being an impostor pulling the strings of the country in her favor Murk scoffs at this notion just as two Mera's burst forth from a tower in heated battle. After everything was cleared up they aided him and Mera in the battle against Coven of Thule by drawing off its main forces as their rightful leaders laid siege to their stronghold eventually destroying their world and ending the threat they posed for good. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Atlanteans Category:Military Units